marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 7
Others: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Gamma Electization Gun | StoryTitle2 = The Money Tree | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Items: * Money Tree | StoryTitle3 = We Met in the Swamp! | Synopsis3 = Aliens meet a hermit in the swamp when their spacecraft becomes stuck and offer him a chest full of what they value most in return for his aid in freeing the ship. He agrees, and when they take off, they tell him that they will return within his lifetime with the invasion force. The hermit tells a reporter that is why he always stares at the sky, waiting for their return, and since he felt so bad for betraying humanity, he has never opened the chest. The excited reporter tells the hermit that he made no such oath and would like to open the chest. The hermit agrees, but there is nothing but air in the chest. The reporter leaves, feeling that the hermit is just pulling his leg, but the hermit realizes the space faring creatures did leave what is most valuable in a space ship, air. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Reporter Antagonists: * Unnamed Alien Race Locations: * Blacktree Swamp Vehicles: * Spaceship | StoryTitle4 = I Lived A Ghost Story! | Synopsis4 = A man attempts to buy a house from a real estate agent but is warned that the house is haunted. Not beleiving him the man stays the night but is indeed visited by spirits who don't harm but still frighte him into not buying the house. After returning to the estate agent to buy a new house, the estate agent returns to the haunted house, revealing himself to be a ghost who doesn't want the house sold because he and the other ghosts need a place to stay | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mr. Howard * Antagonists: * Spirits Locations: * Greenwood House | StoryTitle5 = I Saw the Other World! | Synopsis5 = A man, finding an odd camera lying in the street, is convinced that he has seen another dimension after he develops the pictures he has taken, as they show a futuristic city and people. Telling the first person he sees, the man does not believe him and suddenly a thunderstorm rolls in. A bolt of lightning strikes close to them and a hand emerges from what seems to be a force-field and grabs the camera. The man he had been talking to has disappeared and the first man walks away confused. On another planet, the second man is seen showing photos of Earth to a futuristic man, who doesn't believe that another dimension can exist. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * A Photographer Antagonists: * Photographer from the Parallel World Races and Species: * * Parallel World's People Locations: * ** Unidentified City * Parallel World Items: * Parallel World's Camera | StoryTitle6 = I Spent Midnight with the Thing on Bald Mountain! | Synopsis6 = A sculptor build two statues, one representing good and the other, evil, when lightning strikes the evil one and begins it to life. The evil statue pursues him throughout the castle using its great strength to corner the artist and prepare to hurl him to his doom. Just then the good statue appears and rescues the artist. After he sets him down, the good statue slams into the evil one, knocking him off the rampart, where they both plunge to their seeming destruction. The sculptor muses on the electricity bringing the bad one to life, but he'll never know what brought the good one to life to save him. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Anton Gorge * Antagonists: Locations: * Items: * Holy and Unholy Clay | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}